


Colonel Moran

by tealeavesandmoonlight



Series: Anatomy of Attraction [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, army fic, killing kink, twisted relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealeavesandmoonlight/pseuds/tealeavesandmoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colonel Moran never expected to find much beyond violence and blood to fill him while at war but sometimes fate has a funny way of playing with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colonel Moran

Being in the army was nothing like being back home in the United Kingdom. At home, whether it be Dublin or London, no one would ever be given a gun and told to use it anywhere outside the extreme underworld. At home you didn’t wake up with sand crusted in your eyes, teeth, even in your damn underwear. At home you didn’t look at your hands and realize blood had been crusting underneath your fingernails for what had most likely been days without you ever noticing. Sebastian Moran, however, did not mind these things (barring the fucking sand of course).

What Sebastian Moran hated was knowing that he would have to go back to the safe comfortable world that he had been a part of before coming here to Afghanistan. Colonel Moran had long ago come to terms with the fact that he was a sadist. It may bother others, but it doesn’t bother him one but; sadism makes him good at his job, makes him happy, and makes sex so much more fun.

Sebastian had arrived in Afghanistan a cocky young man, full of himself and high on the idea of the power he would wield. They say the army changes a man, makes him better. Well, it didn’t manage to change Sebastian, he was still the same cocky sadist bastard he had always been, but it had managed to make him better.

Love wasn’t something that had ever crossed Moran’s mind as any sort of possibility. Attraction? Lust? Sex? Of course, but actual tenderness and affection were things far beyond his assumed reach. Another thing that had never crossed Sebastian’s mind as a possibility was John Watson.

John Watson M.D. came to Afghanistan not too long after Sebastian. His first impression of the man was that, although proficient in the medical tent, the man seemed soft. Something inside Moran made him want to purge the softness from this man, to burn, beat, and drag it out of him. It turned out that he hadn’t needed to.

The first time John Watson shot a man (in Sebastian’s presence at least) he hadn’t missed a beat, hadn’t even blinked. Most men wretched and wept when it was over, but Watson? Watson just disassembled his gun, cleaned it, and went to sleep off the battle fatigue. 

The second time John killed a man Sebastian thought he fell in love. He had slit the man’s throat, a move of necessity for a covert op, and his blood had streaked up over John’s fatigues. His hands dripped down onto the dusty ground in patterns that Sebastian had memorized while trying to tame the sudden surging of lust that was running through him.

Later that night Watson had fucked him up against one of the make-shift operating tables in the med unit. As soon as he had gotten a flash of the doctor’s still slightly red palms Sebastian had been off like a rocket.

Somewhere along the way Sebastian’s reason for staying in Afghanistan shifted from love of the hunt, to John. Their love was twisted, fueled by blood and pain more than compatibility but it was exactly what Sebastian had needed all of his life.

When John got shot and sent home Colonel Moran did something terrible. He doesn’t talk about it, doesn’t brag, but it is now widely known that he is a man to be avoided. They sent him home from the army, a discharge that would have once shamed him but now brought him only excitement.

In the three months since Moran had last seen him John had been busy. They now had a small flat above a Korean deli and jobs lined up as guns for hire. It turned out both men were better suited for that job than anything else they had previously attempted. 

Sometimes Sebastian would lie on his back in their bed at night and wonder would have happened to him had he never met John. Would he still be in the army? Would he have gotten some boring office job and lived out the rest of his existence there? Eventually though his mind and body would settle back into John and he would drift off to sleep.


End file.
